


Twisted Dreams

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016), Split - Fandom, glass(2019)
Genre: BUT NOT REALLY XD, Blood and Gore, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fear of loss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Love Bites, Mindfuck, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Smut, The Good Life - Freeform, Visions in dreams, Wedding Night, don't party to hard, having kids, james mcavoy fandom, muture, nah not really, school girl attire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Dennis has to much fun partying with his girls one night and has a dream that will test him.He will see his Deepest Fears, desires, life wants, maybe what is in his future...but is it? In dreams anything can take place.Based from my Split Oc short story's.   Rated 18+  Split 2016 movie fanfiction.Story written by LizRenKnight  &  WriterProducer.





	1. Into The Dream/ Life Wants

 

 

After a long day of partying with his girls, Dennis gets in bed and falls into a deep, deep sleep. 

 

 

 **And The Dream begins..**  

 

He wakes up and it's mid day light coming through the window. He gets up thinking he over slept, rubbing the back of his head. After getting cleaned up, getting dressed in his usual attire.

As he walks over to the bed again to make it he suddenly steps on something on the floor that makes a squeak sound.

He lifts up his boot and stares at the plush toy underneath his foot. Confusion dents his forehead as he examines the toy.

There's even toy blocks on the floor near the door.

 

He steps into the lounge room as he hears giggling. Before him are kids up to mischief, a one year old scratching his Lego against the timber floor. There's a 16 year old girl sprung out on the couch, flicking through her phone and twirling her light brown hair. Above the couch, in the kitchen is an 8 year old girl mixing batter with a smear of cream on her nose. He is too stunned by the sight, that he doesn't realize Molly is standing next to him until her hand slips into his.

 

"Well I thought you be asleep all day" Molly slaps his ass and smirks. She looks different, she's slightly taller and her hair is up in a bun with some loose strains hanging down and her stomach is big and round.

 

He blinks at the sight of her, his hand instantly falling softly against her stomach. "Your pregnant." He said, testing the word in his mouth. He looked back at the other kids, their eyes very similar to his own.

"Well yeah..last time I checked." She laughs and walks into the kitchen a moment. The little boy on the floor looks around at him and smiles.

Dennis can't help the smile that splits across his face, he scoops the boy up and brings him to his chest. He holds the previous life in his arms, as he stares at the soft hair growing on his head.

 

"I was wondering if you were even alive in there" The teenage girl on the couch jokes.

 

Dennis smirks at her, "I was just having a nap." He murmured, holding the baby in one arm as he ruffled the girls perfectly styled hair.

"Hey now, not the hair. Took me an hour to get it curled like this" She smirks.

Dennis smiles sweetly, "You look beautiful." He murmurs, before walking in the kitchen with the young baby still crawling in his arms.

 

Evey blushes as he leaves the room. The baby Kevin has his fingers in his mouth, when he sees his mom in the kitchen with his other sister Bella, he points at them "Eh hai!"

 

Dennis lifts the baby forward, "Do you see your mummy?" He cooed at little Kevin. Walking behind Molly as the baby tried to grab at her hair. "Gentle bubba." He murmured, before he kneeled beside Bella. "Morning sweetie, what are you baking?" He wondered, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her in for a hug.

"I'm baking Birthday Cake for Evey. She's 16 today..she's old" Bella smiles.

 

Evey shouts from the the other room "I heard that"

 

Dennis nodded understandingly, "She is getting very old. But luckily that means you get all her clothes." He joked.

"Yeah" Bella laughs. The baby wants down to roam around. Molly is putting the frosting on the cake. "Can one of you get a stool for me please"

 

Dennis steps back into the lounge room, placing Kevin in front of his blocks before picking up a stool for Molly and helping her sit down. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and let his hand gently rest against the side of her stomach.

Molly smiles, leaning her head to the side to kiss him."I need to tell you something hun" She pauses to look where the kids are at "Evey got suspended from school for 5 days"

Dennis frowned, "What? Why?" He asked, looking back at his teenager slouching on the couch.

"She was caught with a boy" Molly raises her eyebrow.

He smirks faintly, "Hm I wonder where she got that idea from." He looks back at Molly. "Was it that Jensen boy down the street?"

"No. I say it's more Like father like daughter kind of thing..if you catch my drift." She looks over at Evey who had went down the hallway to her room. "Oh great now she's going to her room. I tried to talk to her about it but she won't tell me what happened"

 

He shrugged his shoulders, "I could try to talk with her." He sighed, "But she's getting older sweetie, she's understanding things and becoming interested in boys. It happens."

"Go for it..I'm going to lay down. My back hurts."

"Okay baby." Dennis murmured, kissing her cheek as he helped her stand. 

 

Afterwards he followed after Evey, knocking on her bedroom door softly. "Evey, honey? You alright?" He asked through the wood.

 

 


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the second part of the dream. (Remember when reading this..Not everything's the way it seems..since it is a Dream.)

 

"Enter" Evey chuckles.

 

Dennis nudges the door open as he twists the door handle. He steps slowly inside, looking up at Evey. "Hey, can we talk?" He asks.

 

"Hey!" She runs up to him jumping into his arms, giving him kisses all over his face.

He holds her steady and chuckles lightly, "Woah, missed me hey?"

"Of course I did. So what do you want to chat about?" She hops on her bed sitting in Indian style.

 

Dennis crosses over the room and sits next to her, folding his hands in his lap. "Well Evey, I heard some things about you at school. And I just wanted to talk it out with you."

She looks away and pouts. "Oh that?"

 

"You were found with a boy." He explained, looking up at her hidden face. "You can't be doing that sweetie. Your too young for those kinds of things, and it's especially inappropriate to be exploring that at school."

"Nothing really happened..He kissed me and one of the teachers came in at the wrong time." She rolls her eyes.

He listened carefully, "So it was his idea?"

"Yes and..." She hesitates before continuing "He asked me a question"

Dennis wet his lips, nodding for her to continue.

Evey just says it straight forwardly "He asked me to.. suck him off"

 

Dennis's eyebrows raised as he was stunned by what he heard. He blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. "So uh- this young man pushed himself onto you and then asked you a very intimate question?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but was silently loosing it.

"I told him I didn't want to suck him off. I also told him I have someone I like better then him anyways." She pauses. "He went ahead and kissed me anyways and then the teacher came in."

 

Dennis purses his lips, "Well I'm glad you rejected the boy." He murmured. "But just remember that because you like someone, it doesn't mean you need to show that love by performing oral sex on them."

She scoots closer to him and says "You never minded it before" as her hand rubs on his thigh.

Dennis coughs awkwardly and sputters at the intention of her words. "That's something private between your mother and I." He defended.

"Don't you mean us too?" She looks confused.

 

Dennis was confused as he tried to understand. But heavy memories crushed into him as he relived her wide eyes as her lips were wrapped around his dick.

Her face looks more like Elizabeth's staring at him but her eye's are his own.

"Evey," he said concerned. "I can't- no- I'm so sorry. That isn't right. I shouldn't have-"

"But.. I thought you loved me" She looks teary.

"I do love you baby." He stated, placing a hand on her arm. "But I shouldn't be taking this experience from you. God, I would prefer you sucking off young prepubescent teenagers in the school bathrooms."

She looks up at him "Would you watch? Like I've watched you?"

 

He swallowed guiltily. "I wouldn't be able to stop myself." He admitted.

"Do you want me to dance naked again for you?" She whispers in his ear rubbing on his thigh again.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." He whispered.

She lays down on the bed, taking a hold of his hand, pulling him down with her.

 

He holds himself above her, staring down into her dangerous blue eyes. He is instantly reminded of Elizabeth and her scar that's etched into her skin. He stares at Evey, not wanting anyone to hurt her.

She pulls him down to her lips as her tongue darts out licking his bottom lip.

He moves a hand to her waist, and softly presses into the kiss. Evey moans into his mouth, her hips lifting up against his own.

He pulls back, pressing kisses down her neck. 

 

"Fuck me Dennis" Her voice sounding like Elizabeth's suddenly.

He groaned, letting his hand fall underneath her skirt.

"Ooh yes baby.." She moans.

He slips his hand beneath her underpants, circling her entrance. He pushes a kiss to her neck before looking up into her eyes. He freezes as he sees her once blonde hair is dark and curling over her chest. "Elizabeth?" He breaths out.

She smiles "Yes darling"

He blinks, confused. Leveling himself above her. "I didn't realize." He murmured. 

"What?" She smiles.

There's suddenly something right underneath him, a big bump.

He gets off, looking down at her. 

 

She gets up on her elbows staring at him, Her stomach is big and round.

Dennis can't understand, he rests his palm gently on her stomach. "Your pregnant." He looks back up into her eyes. "I didn't think you could be."

She lays her hand on his "I'm naming her Evey"

He sucks in a breath, as the memory of the girl's lips around his dick return to him. "I know she'll be beautiful. But I don't think I should be a dad." He whispers, looking away.

"Why not? I know you'll take care of her"

He shook his head, "I'm too immature. I'm not ready."

"Don't say that" She gets teary eyed.

 

There's suddenly an odd ruckus in the other room and a kids scream.

 

 

 

***On to part three of the dream*  I got you going with this one didn't I? XD***


	3. Face Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 3 of the dream.

 

Dennis stands to his feet, pushing a kiss to Elizabeth's cheek as he tries to express his concerns through the pressure of his lips. Before he turns and quickly rushes into the other room.

 

Evey is at the end of the hallway in the doorway of the living area just standing there. She's younger looking at least 7 years old, holding a teddy bear and she's crying.

He steps towards the girl, "What's wrong baby?" He whispered, kneeling before her.

 

Evey just looks at him whimpering, rubbing at her eye. "He killed mommy.."

 

He could feel a shiver spread over his body. He let his hands rest by his side. With dread he slowly looked past her tiny body, down to the end of the hallway. He felt cold and hollow as he stared ahead.

"Bella's in there.." She cries. 

 

 A crying infant can be heard back in the room Elizabeth is in.

 

Dennis stood to his feet, stepping past Evey as he marched with a shudder in his step. He moves slowly towards the room, where Elizabeth was only moments ago. He pulled the door handle and let it fall open, he holds the door frame as he stares inside. The crying louder without the wooden door as a barrier between.

 

The Beast looks up from being on top of Elizabeth's bloody and torn apart body, his mouth covered in blood, he smiles wickedly.

Baby Bella's in her crib crying still.

 

He feels the sight shred him apart, tearing limb from limb off his life. Birthing a broken man. He sobs in a thick breath, his chest tightening almost like he feels he monster crushing his heart in. 

He meets the Beasts's careless eyes, so lit up with joy. His stomach tenses as it spits up a veil of emotions that covers his morals. Anger burns through his blood, jumping trough his muscles and causing his jaw to twitch with pain at the heat spreading across his body.

But then he feels a tunnel being shoved through his chest, as it drains away the pain to see the hope. He can hear it, the soft cries that he notices again. 

He knows that the Beast can sense his change too, as he steps inside with a strong determination to save his daughters life. 

 

Suddenly another sound is heard....giggling?

 

 

***On to part four of the dream***


	4. Little Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part Four of the dream.

 

As soon as he blinks it's a different setting, a doctor's office, a table with Molly laying upon it smiling big, wearing a hospital gown. "Hey hunny"

He can't control the rush of his breath that falls from his lips. He stares around, taking in the medical room and Molly's shinning eyes. He quickly moves towards her, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Wet tears falling upon her skin.

 

"Are you okay sweety? It's just an ultrasound" She smirks.

 

He cups her cheek, looking into her blue eyes. "I love you, Molly." He whispers, trying to hold onto her. "But I'm terrified." He swallowed thickly, struggling to breath. "It's more than just me, becoming the father to this child." 

She's about to speak again when a doctor comes in and walks over to the monitor getting the scanning ready for her exam. He puts some gel on her belly and moves the scanner on her. The picture of the tiny baby shows up on the screen along with the heartbeat.

 

He stares at the screen, the bump of the young girl's heartbeats echo throughout his head. It ricochets with an infants scream from before. He can't breath as fears what is living inside him.

"What is it doc?" Molly's asks the doctor.

"It's a boy" The doctor smiles at the both of them.

Dennis looks back at the doctor, before he blinked back at Molly. "Kevin?" He questioned, wondering how many children were already at risk of his hands.

"Yes sweetie, unless you want a different name?"

He wet his lips, trying to blink back the tears as he breathed in deeply. He stared at the small screen, knowing that he always had to protect his own Kevin, and now that person was going to be breathing in life next to him. "Kevin's perfect." He whispered. 

 

"I'm so happy Dennis.. I don't know why I was so scared of having a baby. But I'm so glad I am now" She chuckles.

He nods numbly, not wanting to take her happiness away. He ran a hand over his head, taking a step back towards the exit. He felt the darkness claw underneath his skin, reminding him of his strength. He knew he couldn't stay around, he couldn't risk their lives.

"Are you going to check on the kids?"

 

He reaches her eyes, staring emptily back at her. He didn't know whether he could trust himself to say goodbye to them. "Sure thing, love." He murmured, feeling his blood rush to his head as his brain pierced with a venomous sting.

 

 

***On To part five of Dream***


	5. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 5 of the dream.

 

It's once again in the house. 

 

Evey and Bella's laying on the couch in the living area passed out asleep, cartoons playing on the tv.

 

His headache tore through him, as he struggled to keep his eyes open to watch the girls resting before him. He had to make sure they were okay, he couldn't let his eyes fall shut. Couldn't let his mind overtake his body.

 

Molly comes into the room , she's wearing a silk robe. "Dennis" She whispers, giving him the come here motion.

He squints his eyes at her, walking towards her as he blinks back the pain echoing through his head.

"Kevin's asleep..." She smiles while rubbing her hands on his firm chest.

His muscles contract under her touch as he stutters out a hesitant breath. His hands easily falling to her waist.

"I love you" She whispers, as she takes his hand leading him into the bedroom, swaying her hips back and forth as she walks.

 

He followed her, silently letting his eyes fall down across her body. His head was softly numbing into a dull ache, as the cool air cleared his thoughts.

 

Once in the bedroom, she slips off her robe. Her naked body before him. She jumps into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms draped over his shoulders. "I want you" She coos.

He caught her, not able to stop the chuckle that left his throat. He laid her back on the bed, starting on his buttons and peeling his shirt off from his body. He pressed a soft kiss to her knee, letting his eyes wander down her body.

"Don't worry sweetheart everything's going to be okay" She smiles looking up at him.

He returns her smile as he finishes removing his clothes. He kneels on the bed, in between her legs as he trails his hands up her thighs. 

 

Molly is laying under him giggling, feeling his touches that makes her ticklish.

Suddenly her hair is in curls and she's wearing white thigh high stockings, a pearl necklace and a white wedding vale on the top of her head, the long vale all spread out around her. There's a wedding dress laying on the top part of the bed.

 

His breath catches as his mesmerized by her beauty. He can't help the wide smile that spreads over his face. He wanted to fall with her, and to lose himself in this moment.

"I'm so glad you finally asked me" She smiles sweetly, biting her lip.

His eyes fall to her teeth, as he can't help but lean forward and pushing his lips to hers. "I'm so glad you said yes." He whispered, letting his fingers trace along the thin material of her stockings.

"I would say yes every time you ask me" She smiles widely.

"Your so beautiful baby." He murmured, kissing her deeply again. "I love you so much. And I promise to make this- us so wonderful."

 

"Mmm I love your kisses" She murmurs as she goes in for more deep kisses. 

 

A slight crying is heard in the other room.

 

 

***On to part six of the Dream***


	6. Wire Hanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 6 of the dream. 
> 
> *Short but creepy but the other chapters will be longer :) *

 

He lifts his head, staring at the door. "I'll go check that, I'll be back soon baby." He kisses her again. 

He stands to his feet and slips on a shirt and pants, before walking down the hall towards the room where soft cries are coming from. He opens the door, looking inside.

 

There's a bed in the room and the soft cries are coming from underneath it.

He stepped inside, kneeling on the floor as he looks underneath the bed. "You okay baby?" He asked.

The child underneath the bed is holding himself in a ball, his tear soaked face looks up at Dennis... It's Kevin as a child.

 

That when he see's someones legs siting on the other side of the bed on the floor.

Dennis feels his chest constrict as he slowly leans up to look across the bed.

No one's there, only a broken wire hanger on the top of the bed.

 

He swallowed thickly, kneeling back underneath the bed to reach the young boy.

 

The boy is gone, then suddenly a hand grabs his and pulls him into another room through the floor.

 

 

***On to part seven of Dream***


	7. Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 7 of the dream.

 

It's the room again where they kept the first 3 girls for the Beast under the zoo.

 

He stumbles as he falls to the concrete floor, feeling the cold air suffocate him. He breathed in the moldy air of dry wall and the stinging stench of antiseptic.

 

A girl is laying on one of the cots, her long silky dark hair all around her on the pillow. She's asleep turned away from him laying on her side.

 

He slowly stands as he takes in the figure. He approaches quietly, lightly resting a hand to her shoulder as he shakes her awake.

She turns over onto her back and opens her eyes. It's her... The dark haired one he didn't mean to kidnap. Her big brown eyes stare at him. She seems dazed.

Dennis's breaths catches as he stares at the girl, who seemed so pure. "Casey..." He wondered. Surprised at seeing her so fragile.

She doesn't answer just stares hardly blinking.

He reaches out, touching her long dark hair. He stares at the soft curve of her face, and remembers the fear and courage that once flashed through them.

 

Casey speaks "You're seeing your deepest fears..your wants in life..your dark desires" Her voice in almost a whisper.

 

He gets lost in the darkness of her eyes, feeling his heart pick up at her soft voice. He wets his lips, as he can feel the warmth radiating from her delicate body. 

 

"I may have escaped that day from the Beast..but a fragment of myself is always here in the deepest part of your head......always here. All of us are"

 

"Your alone here?" He wondered, looking around the empty isolated room.

"Yes" She pauses "All of us are in separate rooms...Only you hold the keys...Here you are master." Her voice wonders off.

He frowns, "But your pure. Why would I keep you here." He reaches out to cup her jaw.

 

"Because..here, you do what you please with us..everything you can't in the real world. You fulfill your desires here..each locked room has a name on it belonging to people you have desired most."

 

He blinks cluelessly at her. "But I wouldn't hurt you. Never. I wouldn't want you to be lonely here." He shifted closer to her on the bed. "Do I treat you well here?"

 

"We are all in different modes... it doesn't matter really. We are just here for your..pleasures"

 

He withdrew himself, feeling sick with himself. But he knew deep down it was a realistic idea. He had kidnapped those girls before, just for his own pleasures. It was never for Kevin. He shook his head, avoiding Casey's brown eyes as he felt shame crawl over his skin.

"I'm here and so is the girls you kidnapped with me. Claire and Marcia. Even Molly and Elizabeth are here in rooms."

"No." He shook his head disbelieving. "Not Molly and Elizabeth." He huffed out a breath. "If they didn't want to do anything, I wouldn't force them in here."

"Like I said we are all in different modes. The doors with the names are out in the hallway."

He stood, feeling frustrated. "Stop it." He grunted, pacing. "I've never been here. I don't even know my own darkest desires."

 

"Yes you do. You always have....Dennis"

 

He tightened his hands into fists, "What do I do to you?" He asked, stalling his feet as he glared at the girl.

"I never remember what happens to me. But I know you feed off different things from each person. Like Molly..her sweetness, her innocence. It vary's from person to person. Go see for yourself.."

 

He opens the door to the hallway.

 

 

***On to part eight of dream***


	8. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 8 of the dream.

 

Dennis found the door easy to open as he stepped outside into a long intimating hallway of stale white walls. He found dark doors, with names printed on the front. Names that he had almost forgotten, girls from his childhood and those he only met briefly. He stopped outside one, feeling himself pulled towards it.

There's a faint sound of giggling inside the room. The door plaque reads  ***Molly***  in cursive lettering.

 

He opens the door, letting it swing back as it revealed another cold concrete room. He stepped inside, letting his eyes search around the room.

It suddenly changes into a room filled with girly like things. Mostly dusty pink, lavender purples.

There's a bed in the middle of it. Molly is in the middle of it dressed in a school girl attire, a white button down shirt, white knee high stockings, with black buckled Mary Jane heeled shoes, a pleated short skirt, her hair is done up in high pig tails. She's spread out on the bed, her legs open...no underwear. Molly's hands are bound by scarves to the headboard.

"Hello..Daddy" She licks her lips.

  

Dennis closes the door behind himself, leaning back on the timber frame as he holds himself upright. He feels the heat rush down to his groin, as he takes in the innocently devious sight of Molly. He wants nothing more than to slip himself inside her pretty pink opening.

"I missed you...baby." She says biting her lower lip.

He trusts himself to take a step forward, he crawls onto the bed, staring up at the blue eyes. "I missed you too baby." He whispered. 

 

Something in her mood changes, this look of being curious but fearful crosses her lovely features. "Please..mister.. what do you want from me?" She whimpers and pouts.

He tilts his head, staring at her with curiosity. He runs his hand down from her knee to her thigh as he bunches up her school skirt. He grins at her, "I just want you Molly."

Her bottom lip is quivering. She's already wet between her legs. "Please.. why am I here?" Molly asks with a pained look on her face.

 

He leans over, pushing a finger to her lips. "Hush baby." He whispers. Looking down at her chest as it rises and falls quickly. He chuckles breathlessly as he feels something stir inside him. He subtly pushes his hips against hers, groaning at the pressure pushing against his bulge. Molly whimpers at the contact.

 

Casey's hushed voice rings in his ears "Darkest..desires"

 

He ruts up against her, digging his nails into her hips as he draws her up against him.

Molly's body is shaking lightly, her cheeks are flushed, her soft mouth partly open panting. Her eyes full of partly fear.

He hums, pushing his lips against her neck as he sucks on her skin deeply. "Oh baby." He moaned, moving a hand between them as he unclipped his pants and shoved them down his thighs.

"Wa..what are you going to do to me?" She stutters.

 

He coos at her softly, "I'm going to make you feel good, baby." He whispers, scrapping his teeth along her neck. He aligns his hips above hers as he presses the tip of his dick at her opening. "Ready, baby?"

She closes her eyes tightly and shakes her head no fast.

"Trust me, baby." He moans, as he pushes his hips forward. His head falls down to his chest as he feels her warm entrance easily take him in, he shifts his hips as he's fully settled inside her.

She very tight around him, like a warm, wet, very snugged hug. "Please..uuh.." She whimpers, blushing badly.

"What do you want baby?" He teases, pausing his movements to look up at her eyes. 

 

 "Your darkest desires.. your fantasy's" Elizabeth's sexy voice rings in his ear. 

 

 He growled as he hears the voice in his head, he indents his fingers into her hips as he pulls out and thrusts in harshly.

"Uhhh!" She cries.

He's panting as he sinks his teeth into her neck, breaking the skin. He pushes into her repetitively, groaning at the sensation.

"Uh uhh please..Ooh Dennis!" She moans and whimpers.

He looks up at her, wetting his lips. "Do I make you feel good baby?" He asks, tugging her hips up to meet his thrusts.

"It.. it hurts..but it feels good" Her eyes close, some blood from her neck is running down onto the pillow from where his teeth had dug into her flesh. She bites her lip trying not whimper.

"Is this your first time baby?" He asked, enjoying the way her body responded to him.

"Mhm" She pouts. "I feel almost light headed"

 

He moves a hand to cup her jaw as his thumb strokes over her cheek. "Deep breaths." He whispers, slowing down his pace.

Molly takes some deeper breaths, her plush mouth open and tempting.

 

He stops thrusting into her as he pulls out suddenly. He looks to her bound wrists, he leans across her, untying them and freeing her hands. He feels his cheeks flushing as he looks at her mouth, wishing to have it over him.

Her eyes look up at him "What?"

He wet his lips, "Your beautiful mouth is doing things to me, Molly." He muttered, his voice deep and gravely. "Have you ever taken someone in between those lips?" He wondered darkly.

"Wa...What do you mean?" She questions.

 

He wanted to moan at her naivety, "It makes me feel so good baby, so good." He mumbled, as he rested a hand to her cheek, lifting her head up as he pressed their lips together. He pulled back reaching her eyes, "Do you want me to tell you how to do it?"

"Okay.."

He licked his lips, as he shifted on the bed, making room for her. "Come rest between my legs." He directed.

Molly scoots herself getting down between his legs, she looks up at him. "What now?"

His breath catches at the sight of her curious eyes. "You taste it, baby." He says breathlessly.

Her tongue comes out and slowly licks around the head of his dick. "Like that?" She asks.

 

His jaw is clenched, as he hisses at the sensation of her warm tongue. "That's so good baby." He groans, "You can wrap your lips around it, and-" he swallowed, felling his breath pick up. "And push it further down your throat."

Molly goes back down, her small hand holding the bottom of his dick to steady it as her lips open and wrap around the head, sinking down just a little, she takes it out with some suction making a pop sound.

 

He groans, struggling to hold his hips to the bed as he moves his hand to her hair. He gently holds one of the pig tails, as he cups the back of her head. "That's so good baby." He breaths out. 

She holds it and licks the shaft up and down like a lollipop. "Mmm this is fun" She giggles.

He chuckles, letting his hips lift of the bed a little. He groans, tightened his hand in the bed sheets.

Her mouth wraps around him again, she sinks down and then back up, starting to get her own pace "Mmm" She murmurs.

 

Dennis was already highly strung as her movements brought him closer to the edge. His breath was ragged as he tightened his hold in her hair, pulling on it roughly. "Right there baby." He panted.

She goes faster sucking with her tongue rubbing against the under side of his already sensitive dick.

 

He groans loudly, feeling his balls tighten. "Wait- Molly I'm going to-" he huffs, reaching a hand to her shoulder to push her back. "Baby." He murmurs.

Curiosity gets the better of her as she sucks harder.

 

He can't hold it anymore, as he feels himself cumming hard down her soft throat. He groans loudly, burying both hands in the sheet as he feels heat spread across his body that seeps him into his muscles. He falls back against the bed, letting his chest rise and fall as he breathes in slowly. "How are you baby?" He asked, tilting his head to look at her. "I tried to warn you."

Molly looks up at him with her big blue eyes, licking her lips. "Tasty.." She says with a smirk, then leaning down pressing a soft kiss to the head again.

He smirks at her, "How are you so fucking perfect baby." Dennis stated, looking up at her flushed cheeks.

 

"Heck I don't know...It's your fantasy." She chuckles.

 

His teeth scrapped over his lower lip, he blinked up at her. "It is, isn't it..." he murmured.

Molly sits up and smiles "Yes"

He squinted his eyes at her, "Do you..." he leaned up on his elbows. "Need me to-" he gestured to her hips.

"You do what you want here"

 

He looked up into her sweet face, as he could feel the guilt seep into his skin after the bliss of his orgasm dissolved. "Can't this be real?" He whispered, "Can't you love this side of me, Molly?"

She just tilts her head to the side. "You mean....your Dirty side?"

He huffs out a breath, shaking his head as he drops it to his chest. "I don't know... I don't know... it just feels so right to me."

"You like to do dirty things to us girls.." She pokes him in the chest.

 

He caught her slender hand, "I'm not perverted." He gritted out behind his clenched teeth.

"Soo...Dirty" She giggles.

He shoves her back against the bed, pinning her wrists to the mattress. "If I'm so dirty, how come you remain so pure?" He asked darkly.

"I'm young and pretty....and you are so dirty.. Such a dirty, filthy man." She sings with big smile on her face.

He growled at the sight of her innocent smile, he leaned across her, pushing his body into hers. "Don't say that." He bit out, intimating her.

Molly just starts hysterically laughing. "Grrrr" She mocks him showing her teeth.

 

He loomed above her, frowning down at her. He drove his knee up in between her legs, nudging it against her sensitive skin.

"Are you trying to be intimating? You filthy man"

He wrapped a hand around her warm throat, leaning into her face. "I said don't say that." He seethed. 

 

 

***On to/Melting into part Nine of the Dream***


	9. I'll Never Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part 9 of the dream.

 

"Ooh So so Filthy" Elizabeth coos in a deep sexy voice from the doorway. 

She's wearing a long black silky dress with a heart shape top that shows her cleavage, the gown looks more like liquid latex melted to her skin that flows out at the bottom. Her hair is shorter, medium length, with curls at the ends.

Dennis looks back at her, feeling his stomach heat up at the sight of her long legs. He released Molly, leaning off her as he kneeled between her legs.

 

Molly gets up pretty quickly and skips over to Elizabeth. She takes Molly into her arms and hugs her, cupping her jaw to get Molly to look up at her, she leans down and softly kisses Molly's lips and then she releases her. "Molly, can you give Dennis and I a moment please?"

"Okay.." Molly smiles and walks out of the room, leaving Elizabeth with him. She closes the door and leans against it.

 

Dennis remains seated on the bed, staring up at Elizabeth with a hard questioning glare. "What do you want Elizabeth?" He asked bluntly.

She slowly walks up to him, her hand cups his cheek. "Your not happy to see me warm and alive?"

Her words stinging him as he feels a shudder escape down his spine. "What?" His voice was hoarse.

She leans forwards a little revealing a long still healing scar going down between her cleavage. "He tore me apart remember"

 

He feels his hand shaking as he anchors himself to the bed. "No... no baby." He murmured, feeling his chest tightened as fear spread across his muscles.

"Why you shaking baby?"

He shook his head in disbelief, "I don't- I don't-" he stuttered, avoiding her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"You never will.." She brings his cheek to lay against her bosom holding him there, with her hands rubbing the back of his head and neck softly.

He clutches onto her, holding her tight as he feels himself break down in her arms. 

 

"You may have flaws..but so do I and Molly" She kisses the top of his head. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself sweetheart. We can work on everything together..always together"

He looked up into her eyes, "I want to work together." He stood up, cupping her jaw. "I love you Elizabeth, and I..." He traced a finger over the scar along her chest. "I can't- I won't- let anything I do hurt you." 

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and leans her forehead against his. "Some things here, might come true in real life..but always be strong for us and we will be strong right back."

 

"True?" He mumbled, he looked back at the scar. "Did I hurt you?"

 

"Please don't worry babe... I will never leave you. Promise you will be strong no matter what comes in life..please"

 

There's a faint sound of someone saying his name in a very hushed echoed tone "Dennis"

 

"I promise." He whispered, meaning it in the center of his soul.

 

 

***On to waking up from dream***


	10. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from the dream.

 

 **Meanwhile in real life...**  

 

 "Wake up..Dennis.. Wake up" Elizabeth shakes his shoulders.Molly comes in the room with a glass of water. "Pour it on his face" 

Molly splashes his face with the water. They both shout at him "Wake up!"

 

Dennis throws himself forward, heaving in a deep breath as cold water drips down his chest. "Fuck." He shouts. Staring between the two girls. He runs a hand over his head, trying to shake the crazy dream from his mind. "What happened?" He wondered.

They both giggle. "Well you were asleep for 12 hours.." Elizabeth smirks.

Molly sits by him and hugs him tight "I guess you were very tired, honey pie"

"I guess you need to lay off the partying with us girls awhile, huh" Elizabeth smiles.

 

He breaths a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to see you girls." He reached out to hold their hands. "I love you."

"Aww we love you too hun" They both say at the same time.

He smiles, looking earnest. "And I think I want to start a family." He whispered.

Elizabeth puts a hand on his forehead.

He sucked in a deep breath, "I don't mean to pressure you at all." He insisted. 

"Lets just take one thing at a time and see where it takes us" Elizabeth smiles.

 

He nodded, "Okay, baby." He smiled, standing and pressing a kiss to her lips. He looked to Molly and kissed her too. "I want you guys to be sure." He murmured, looking between them. "But I'm letting you know, that I'm ready."

"That must have been some dream.." Molly giggles.

He wets his lips, wanting to laugh, but was held back by the darkness that tortured his thoughts. "It felt like my whole life." He murmured, looking down. "The good and the bad." He swallowed thickly. 

 

"Well..  _You take the good_ ,  _you take the bad_ , You take them both and  _there you have_.  _The facts of life._.." Elizabeth jokes with a laugh.

He stared down at her chest, as he imagined the scar that was once etched into her skin.

"Take a picture it will last longer"

He blushes looking back at her, "Sorry, I had a bad dream that you got hurt." He felt his eyes sting. "That I left a scar on you." He felt his eyes dip to her neck where her ex-boyfriend had cut her.

"You mean like this one.." She moves her hair aside to reveal a small mark on her neck. "You know Patricia always complains to me about these, when you leave them" She laughs.

 

He feels a faint smile tug at his lips. "Your perfect Elizabeth." He mumbled, looking across her shoulders. "I really love you so much."

"I love you too Dennis"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Story written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer.*


End file.
